ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Art of War
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Die Kunst des Krieges Walkthrough *Talk to Hishahma for a cutscene. You MUST have cleared all three variations of Finding Faults, either by guessing one or both of the weaknesses for each NM. The Conquest Tally after you finish your final NM for Finding Faults, you will be able to flag this quest. **Hishahma will also give you the option of repeating Finding Faults if you wish. Choose The Art of War to being this quest. *You must choose a beast type to investigate. You are to report the strategy needed to kill the beast. *Pop the appropriate NM and fight it to see what its weakness is. **Weaknesses change weekly. *Return to Hishahma and report the strategy you found. *Talk to Hishahma again after Japanese midnight for your reward. **If you repoted the correct strategy, you will receive a ??? Box and the quest will be considered complete. Orobon You are asked to investigate the Orobon in Arrapago Reef. *You will need one Lamian Fang Key to reach the ???. **A Lamian Fang Key is not required if you travel via the Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point. *Check an ??? at (E-11) on the second map to spawn the NM Ornery Orobon. Strategy: Ornery Orobon has three possible weaknesses. During the fight, you'll see six different emote texts by the Ornery Orobon: *Rank 1: "The orobon is trembling with anger." *Rank 2: "The orobon is seething with fury." *Rank 3: "The orobon is completely livid with rage!" After finding the weakness, these three lines will appear over the course of a few seconds *Calming Part 1: "The orobon's anger begins to subside!" *Calming Part 2: "The orobon has forgotten why it became angry." *Calming Part 3: "The orobon is calm again!" If you deal enough damage to have him reach "livid" rage, he will perform a TP move: Leeching Current. This is an AOE Drain move that deals a constant 1000 damage (Shell reduces this). To calm him, there's a targetable Puddle that will splash water on him. If it doesn't calm him, that isn't the weakness. Stand still without fighting. It will tell you if this resets his rage. If not, then curing yourself will calm him. Be warned: if he hits livid rage, his rage resets to level 0. He has low HP, but Leeching Current can easily make him a challenge. It can be killed by 3-6 Level 75s+ with ease. Level 90 Summoner using Diabolos + Diabolos's Favor found the weakness in no time, and easily killed the NM with Garuda after. * Possible strategies to stop its rage: ** not attacking for a while. ** casting Cure a few times. ** splashing it with water. *Possible ??? Box Rewards **''(unknown)'' * See Also: Refer to the 'Ornery Orobon' page for more information and discussion. Wamouracampa You are asked to investigate the Wamouracampa near a pool of magma in Halvung. *Check an ??? in (L-8) in Halvung to spawn the NM Wheel Wamoura. Strategy: The Wheel Wamoura can not be damaged until its defenses have completely dropped. You will see emotes detailing this. If your normal melee swings give you emotes, then the strategy is "hitting it repeatedly". The hard part is if it's on "casting enfeeble magic". If so, you must spam any enfeeble until you get a message, then try another enfeeble right after for another message. * Note: DoT always works on it. You can essentially kill it this way if you become frustrated with it locked on Enfeeble mode. Blue Mage's Head Butt works great for this. Keep spamming the enfeebles and it'll let down its guard. The Wheel Wamoura will go back to taking 0 damage after either x'' period of time or ''x amount of damage. Repeat the above process to have it lose its defense once more. If it's on "shining light on it", around the pool of lava is a green target of light, simply have the Wheel Wamoura near you and click it for a message. If the emote says "the Wheel Wamoura's defenses are dropping", then it's weak to this. * Note: He has VERY high HP. Be forewarned: a BLU's Chain Affinity + Disseverment with his defenses down only brought him to 95%. It can be killed by 3-6 Level 75s+ with ease. * Possible strategies to penetrate its defenses: ** shining light on it. ** casting enfeebling magic. ** hitting it repeatedly *Possible ??? Box Rewards **Ether Cotton **Wamoura Cocoon * See Also: Refer to the 'Wheel Wamoura' page for more information and discussion. Puk You are asked to investigate the Puks near the waterfall in Mamook. * Check an ??? in (G-8) to spawn the NM Carpophagous Puk. Strategy: Once the Puk spawns it will attack immediately. After losing 8% of its HP you will get the message "The puk seems restless.", followed by another message at ~85% HP: "The puk seems fearful. It seems ready to fly away." Once it is down to 79%, it will try to escape using the tunnel that leads to the Spinner area. It will slow down at what seems to be a random point and despawn at the ledge after the first turn if you do not manage to stop it. If its current weakness are the weaponskills, you need to use them while it is running, Stun will work on it during this phase, including Stun weaponskills. Jumps also count as weaponskills. Using three weaponskills will make it stop. For example: a Penta Thrust, a Jump and a High Jump caused it to stop running and attack again. If its weakness are the fruits, you will have to click one of the Fruits that spawn on the floor around the ??? once the puk attempts to escape. You will either get a green fruit (useless) or a red fruit (will cause the puk to return). If you get a green fruit, just keep clicking the same fruit, you should eventually get a red fruit after a few tries. You should have enough time for 5 attempts before the Puk despawns. How disguising as Mamool Ja works has yet to be tested. If you use the correct weakness, it will attack you and you will get the previous messages at the same points as before -20% HP (puk seems restless at 72%, etc.). In total you'll have to repeat the process four times before you can kill the Puk. The Carpophagous Puk seems to be weaker than a Sea Puk but stronger than a Puk, making it approximately Even Match in terms of strength. * Possible strategies to prevent it from escaping: ** using a weapon skill a few times. ** disguising as a Mamool Ja. ** distracting it with fruit. *Possible ??? Box Rewards **Karakul Thread **Bloodwood Log * See Also: Refer to the 'Carpophagous Puk' page for more information and discussion.